Dancing Around a Bet
by DarlingILoveYou
Summary: What Lily will do for a little bet with James..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not my character's, only my scene. The song is Hanging By a Moment, by Lifehouse. Also, bloody brilliant.**

**James POV**

"Hey, Evans!" I heard someone call from behind the portrait hole.

"Yeah, Lee?" Lily answered, sounding reluctant. Tip-toeing closer to the door, I pressed my ear up to it, so I could hear the conversation better.

"You want to go to the ball with me?" He asked, full of confidence. _I'm going to punch him._

"Er – I can't." She said. _What? Why not? She's already got a date? I wouldn't doubt it… Except, that's her lying voice…_

"Why not?" He demanded. _Don't talk to her like that._

"I've already got a date." She lied, again. _Why?_

"Who?" _Talk to her like that again, I dare you._

"…Potter." She said, after a slight pause. _…What?_

"Potter? Why Potter?" He asked skeptically. I glared through the door at him.

"It's a Heads thing. We have to." She lied, again. I heard footsteps retreating, and ran as fast as I could back to the couch. As soon as I sat down, Lily walked in and burst into laughing fits. _What the hell?_

"What's wrong with you, Evans?" I asked, walking up to her with an amused expression.

"I – Lee – Ball – "No" – "Why?" – Going with you! – hahahahahahahaha!" She sputtered between laughter.

"…Sorry, didn't catch that." I said, laughing a bit.

She breathed in air, and tried again. "Lee asked me to the ball, and I told him no, because I was going with you!" She laughed, again.

Putting a confused look on my face, I asked, "Why?"

"Because I wasn't about to go with him!" She told me, as if it were obvious –which, to her, it was.

"Why me, though?" I pressed.

"Because I was trying to think of someone Lee wouldn't dare confront about it, and you popped into my head." She said, chuckling. _So, she has this thing in her head that I'm going to protect her? …Oh. I do. But, it's still cute she thought of me._

"Wasn't he a little suspicious that you just decided to say 'yes' to me?" I said, pretending to find the humor she was.

She looked hurt for a second, but shook it off quickly. "Yeah, but I told him it was because we were the heads." She said, still smiling.

_Was she really going to let me take her to the ball?_ And then, I remembered something. "You won't go with me, though."

"Well, I have to, won't I?" She said, frowning, now.

"You don't like dancing." I stated bluntly.

"Of course I do!" She laughed at me. "What makes you say that?"

"I've seen what you do!" I said defensively. "At every ball, you make up excuses as to why you can't dance with people, until it's a reasonable enough hour to be tired, and then you sneak out!" I paused. "Unless… Unless Miss Perfect Evans _can't dance_."

She scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course I can dance."

"I don't think you can!" I said, laughing merrily.

She glared at him. "I can – extremely well, as a matter of fact!" She said, sounding offended.

"Ten galleons says you can't." I said, holding out a hand to her.

She snorted cutely. "Potter, that bet would be too easy to win. Since we're talking about me, all I'd have to do is say 'Yes, I can' and take your money."

"Oh?" I said, taking her waist and pulling her toward me.

"What're you doing? Gerroff me!" She said, a terrified look in her eyes.

"Relax, Evans. I'm winning a bet." I grinned at her. She frowned deeply, but let me take her into my arms. I placed her left hand on my right shoulder, and took her other hand in mine. I then took her waist, again, and pulled her closer, exuberant because she was allowing me to.

"Potter," She started awkwardly. _Dang. I was so close._ "There's no music." _Oh. YES._

"Oh, yeah," Using the hand that was on her waist, I pulled my wand out of my back pocket, and flicked it, making music start. She tensed. "There." I said, ignoring it, and putting my hand back on her waist, and pulling her into me, yet again.

_Desperate for changing,_

_Starving for truth,_

_Closer than where I started,_

_I'm chasing after you._

She held her breath. So did I.

_I'm falling even more in love with you-_

_Letting go of all I've held onto._

_Why is she holding on to me so tight?_

_I'm standing here until you make me move._

_I'm hanging by a moment, here with you._

She froze for a moment, and then relaxed into me, with her head right next to mine, our cheeks barely brushing as we turned.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking,_

_Completely incomplete,_

_I'll take your invitation-_

_You take all of me._

This time, she didn't hold her breath, but instead she seemed like she was waiting for something.

_Now, I'm falling even more in love with you-_

_Letting go of all I've held onto._

_I'm standing here until you make me move._

_I'm hanging by a moment, here with you._

I tried relaxing my movements, hoping she'd follow suit, and then wrapped my arm further around her waist, holding her closer.

_I'm living for the only thing I know._

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go._

_And, I don't know what I'm diving into._

_I'm staying by a moment, here with you._

Out of nowhere, and leaving me completely stunned, she leaned her head into my shoulder, and turned her head into my neck. _What. The. Bloody. Hell._

_There's nothing else to lose,_

Well, that had perfect timing.

_There's nothing else to find._

_There's nothing in the world_

_That could change my mind._

True that…

_There is nothing else._

_There is nothing else._

_There is nothing else._

She suddenly tensed up, again.

_Desperate for changing,_

_Starving for truth,_

_What's wrong with her?_

_Closer than where I started,_

_I'm chasing after you._

_What did you do, stupid?_

Tick… Tick… Tick… Silence.

She sighed. "I'm falling even more in love with you - letting go of all I've held onto." What is she doing? "I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by the moment, here with you." What is she saying? "I'm living for the only thing I know. I'm running and not quite sure where to go. And, I don't know what I'm diving into. Just staying by a moment, here with you."

Uh oh. Lily-urge.

_Just staying by a moment…_

_I don't know if I can hold this one off. She basically just told me she fancied me! But, she'll hate you!_

_Hanging by a moment…_

_QUIT, STUPID! STOP!_

_Hanging by a moment…_

_**DON'T! SHE'LL HATE YOU! WHY?**_

_Hanging by a moment, here with you._

_**WHY AM I-**_

She gasped in surprise as I lurched forward, and crushed her lips with mine. _Ahhhh… Lily._ She tried to drop my hand and push me away – but I couldn't let her go. Not yet. _Make it last – make it last!_ I released her hand, but clung to her waist for dear life, leaving her arms dangling freely at our sides. _She's going to hit you, anyway!_ I arched her body into mine, forming her to my every curve. _Make it last!_

After a little bit of this, I was light headed and needed air. Apparently, she did, too, because when I removed my lips from hers, dropped my hands, and stumbled away – like the weakling I am when she's around – she was gasping just as bad as me.

"You can hit me, now." I said coldly, trying to hide the pain of the fact that the hit was inevitable.

She looked up at me confused. "I… What?"

I frowned at her. "I know it's coming – just get it over with."

She took a step toward me, and I flinched like the coward I am – knowing the pain was coming. She sighed. "I'm not going to hit you, James." _James. She called me James. Wait, what? She's not going to…? But, I kissed her! …What?_

I looked at her blankly, without meeting her eyes. "Why not?"

She took another step closer. _Why is she getting closer? She back within kissing distance. Why is she that close? WHY DOES SHE KEEP COMING CLOSER?_ Raising her hand, she tilted my face so that our eyes would have to meet. She smiled fondly at me, and received a slightly befuddled look. "Because you're adorable." She chuckled lightly at my expression – which had just ten folded the last one. She then proceeded to stretch up onto her toes, gently and slowly pressing her lips to mine.

"_**OI!**_" I yelled at her, making her jump. "THIS – I – YOU JUST… Did you just kiss me?" I sputtered at her. She raised her eyebrows and smiled in amusement. "_**YES!**_" I bellowed, before quickly bending back down to her lips and wrapping my arms back around her waist with so much enthusiasm that I lifted her off the floor.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not my character's, only my scene. The song is Hanging By a Moment, by Lifehouse. Also, bloody brilliant.**

**Lily POV**

"Hey, Evans!" I heard Lee call from behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked, reluctantly turning to face him. _Dang. I almost made it into the dorm._ But, I couldn't avoid it. I was the only person in the school with the name of Evans. Not to mention that I was the only one in the hall.

"You want to go to the ball with me?" He asked, full of confidence.

"Er – I can't." I said.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"I've already got a date." I lied.

"Who?"

"…Potter." I said, after a slight pause.

"Potter? Why Potter?" He asked skeptically.

"It's a Heads thing. We have to." I lied, again. Lee glared for a moment, and then left without another word. As soon as he was gone, I walked into the Heads dorm and burst into laughing fits.

"What's wrong with you, Evans?" Potter asked, walking up to me with an amused expression.

"I – Lee – Ball – "No" – "Why?" – Going with you! – hahahahahahahaha!" I sputtered between laughter.

"…Sorry, didn't catch that." He said, laughing a bit.

I breathed in air, and tried again. "Lee asked me to the ball, and I told him no, because I was going with you!" I laughed, again.

He looked confused. "Why?"

"Because I wasn't about to go with him!" I told him, as if it were obvious –which, to me, it was.

"Why me, though?" He pressed.

"Because I was trying to think of someone Lee wouldn't dare confront about it, and you popped into my head." I said, chuckling at myself.

"Wasn't he a little suspicious that you just decided to say 'yes' to me?" He said, pretending to find the humor I was.

Ouch. Was it really that unlikely? …..Okay, fine, it was. "Yeah, but I told him it was because we were the heads." I said, still smiling.

He merely looked at me for a moment. "You won't go with me, though."

"Well, I'll have to, won't I?" I said, frowning, now. Did he already have a date?

"You don't like dancing." He stated bluntly.

"Of course I do!" I pretended to laugh at him. How does he know? "What makes you say that?"

"I've seen what you do!" He said defensively. "At every ball, you make up excuses as to why you can't dance with people, until it's a reasonable enough hour to be tired, and then you sneak out!" Wow. He really has seen what I do. "Unless…" He started, a devilish look coming to eyes. "Unless Miss Perfect Evans _can't dance_."

I scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course I can dance."

"I don't think you can!" He said, laughing merrily.

I glared at him. "I can – extremely well, as a matter of fact!" I said, offended.

"Ten galleons says you can't." He said, holding out a hand to me.

I snorted. "Potter, that bet would be too easy to win. Since we're talking about me, all I'd have to do is say 'Yes, I can' and take your money."

"Oh?" He said, taking my waist and pulling me toward him.

"What're you doing? Gerroff me!" I said, frightened.

"Relax, Evans. I'm winning a bet." He grinned at me. I frowned deeply, but let him take me into his arms. He placed my left hand on his right shoulder, and took my other hand in his. He then took my waist, again, and pulled me closer.

"Potter," I started awkwardly – I wasn't one for close contact. "There's no music."

"Oh, yeah," Using the hand that had been on my waist, he pulled his wand out of his back pocket, and flicked it, making music start. Recognizing the song instantly, I tensed. "There." He said, putting his hand back on my waist, and pulling me into him, yet again.

_Desperate for changing,_

_Starving for truth,_

_Closer than where I started,_

_I'm chasing after you._

I held my breath, knowing the next part would be more awkward than the first.

_I'm falling even more in love with you-_

_Letting go of all I've held onto._

_I'm standing here until you make me move._

_I'm hanging by a moment, here with you._

Realizing that I was still holding my breath, and that I was squeezing James' hand and shoulder, I tried to relax… and ended up pressed against him, with my head right next to his, our cheeks barely brushing as we turned.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking,_

_Completely incomplete,_

_I'll take your invitation-_

_You take all of me._

This time, I didn't held my breath, but instead watched closely for his reaction.

_Now, I'm falling even more in love with you-_

_Letting go of all I've held onto._

_I'm standing here until you make me move._

_I'm hanging by a moment, here with you._

I found that his reaction was relaxing more into me, and holding me against him tighter.

_I'm living for the only thing I know._

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go._

_And, I don't know what I'm diving into._

_I'm staying by a moment, here with you._

Knowing I shouldn't, I leaned my head into his shoulder, and turned my head to where it was facing his neck.

_There's nothing else to lose,_

Well, that had perfect timing.

_There's nothing else to find._

_There's nothing in the world_

_That could change my mind._

I don't know about _that_…

_There is nothing else._

_There is nothing else._

_There is nothing else._

Uh oh. My favorite part was coming up. _Don't sing. Don't sing, Lily._ I chanted to myself.

_Desperate for changing,_

_Don't do it, Lily._

_Starving for truth,_

_Don't do it._

_Closer than where I started,_

_Don't!_

_I'm chasing after you._

_For the love of god, Lily, __**don't do it**__!_

Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick… Pause. –Sigh–

"I'm falling even more in love with you - letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by the moment, here with you." Ah, what the hell. "I'm living for the only thing I know. I'm running and not quite sure where to go. And, I don't know what I'm diving into. Just staying by a moment, here with you."

I. Have. No. Will Power._ Oh, dear._

_Just staying by a moment…_

_Why is his heart beating so fast?_

_Hanging by a moment…_

_Why is he pulling away?_

_Hanging by a moment…_

_**Why is he looking at me like that?**_

_Hanging by a moment, here with you._

_**WHY IS HE-**_

I gasped in surprise as James lurched forward, and crushed my lips with his – as if he only had two seconds left before the world ended – as his nose smashed uncomfortably into my cheek. And yet, it was probably one of the cutest things I'd ever experienced. Shocked, I tried to drop his hand and push him away – but he would have none of that. He released my hand, but clung to my waist for dear life, leaving my arms dangling freely at our sides. My body was arched into his, forming to his every curve like oil and water.

After a little bit of this, I was light headed and needed air. Apparently, he did, too, because he removed his lips from mine, and dropped his hands. I stumbled a bit as he stepped away from me, with a sad look and breathing hard – as was I.

"You can hit me, now." He said coldly.

I looked up at him confused. "I… What?"

He frowned at me. "I know it's coming – just get it over with."

I took a step toward him, and he flinched. I sighed. "I'm not going to hit you, James."

He looked at me blankly, not meeting my eyes. "Why not?"

I took another step closer and raising my hand, I tilted his face so that our eyes would have to meet. I smiled fondly at him, and received a slightly befuddled look. "Because you're adorable." I chuckled lightly at his expression – which had just ten folded the last one. I stretched up onto my toes, gently and slowly pressing my lips to his.

"_**OI!**_" I jumped and his volume. "THIS – I – YOU JUST… Did you just kiss me?" I raised my eyebrows and smiled in amusement. "_**YES!**_" He bellowed, before quickly bending back down to lips and wrapping his arms back around my waist with so much enthusiasm that I was lifted off the floor.

"James…" I laughed, as he pulled away looking worried. "There just one thing." He waited. "You owe me ten galleons, I think."

He rolled his eyes fondly and pulled me into his arms.

**Review?**


End file.
